Grand HighbloodxEpic Reader 6
by Neko-Fate
Summary: The Highblood has finally grown use to you being around, and with a bit of coaching from a friend (my crappy OC) he's come to understand and hate his feelings towards you, the reader.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECAP!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing her nod your question from before popped into your head, "Hey, lil' fucker?"

"Yeah?" She asked back with a bit of an irritated tone.

After a short pause you questioned, "What's your motherfuckin' name?" your not sure why, but you were hesitant of asking.

Giving you an expression of slight confusion she answered with something that for some reason just seemed to fit.

"(NAME.)"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECAP!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-GHB's POV-  
"(NAME)," you tested the sound on your tongue.

"Yup, that's my name, so don't wear it out," she said sarcastically.

She crawls out of the bed easily, but sluggishly. Okay, even if she may be a little mutant that you don't even really know, she was pretty cute when she was tired. You had to let her go do her chores for the day so, you didn't argue whenever she started out of the room after crawling from the bed. You can't help to watch as she left a bit sadly, but you had work to do too. So, you picked up your clubs and went to the throne room. Maybe getting some culling done would help you out, or at least get the lil' mama out of your think-pan.

Your culling spree went by quite quite quickly and the day took its normal course. After you had culled a sufficient amount of trolls, you went looking for (NAME). It was in a very long search, and you found her cleaning in the hallways, dusting old paintings that had been lining the hallways for sweeps now. You did not approach the human, but stood at the of the long hall and watched her. Her body taking on elegant movements, even with just cleaning she had the gracefulness of the dancer. Much like the times the two fought, she keeps this elegance to her, keeping her movements flowing even if just doing the simplest of tasks. You can't wrap your mind around why this girl was of interest to you, but she was and you may never be able to figure out why. Then again you've grown to like her presence, the thought of keeping her around your hive.

Eventually she turned and spotted you, only glanced at you for a second before turning away. This made you walk after her, and being much taller, therefore having longer legs, allowed you to catch up with her quick pace with ease. The two of you walked in silence not even looking at one another for long minutes. The silence wasn't an awkward, or tense, but actually quite comfortable. Eventually two of you came upon the room that the litt-(NAME) used to reside in.

"What are you all up and motherfuckin' doing here?" you asked looking down to the much smaller female.

"I need to get a few things of mine," she replied in a monotone voice, entering the room.

"What is it that you could possibly have been there?" You ask furring your brow, positive that all items had been removed from all the slaves before they had been given their uniforms.

"Just my cell phone and my ear-buds, why?" She questioned looking up to you raising a brow.

"No motherfuckin' reason, I just thought that we all up and took in all of the motherfucking shit off the slaves," you replied.

You watched as she lifted the pillow off the bed and grabbed a small device along with a long wire. This is an unusual thing you've ever seen, something like it was strange. Something that most people of her kind must have carried around though, so you didn't say anything about it. She placed the device in her pocket started out of the room, and yet again you followed right after her. You had nothing to do for the rest of that day so you decided to follow her around, couldn't be that bad. She glanced up at you as you follow her and all you do is look back down at her with a blank expression.

"Why are you following me?" She asked as she looks forward again.

"Because I all up and motherfuckin' want to," he said leaning down by her ear, "is there a motherfuckin' problem with it lil' mama?"

"I guess there isn't," she said with a shrug, giving a strange look that only lasted for a moment.

You straighten your back and kept walking alongside her, noticing that you were both going back to your, and now her's, room. For some reason this made a desire boil in you. A twinge of indigo dusted your cheeks as a thought came to mind, it was nothing that someone like you should be thinking about a lowly servant, but still the thought was there. You had reached the door by the time that your mind cleared of the lewd thoughts. You watched as she entered the room and place the device and wire underneath the pillow of the new bed. You didn't allow yourself to go to the room, but merely stand in the doorway. After settling the pillow back of the devices, carefully, then she exited the room and you followed suit.

"So what you up and motherfuckin' doin' now lil' mama?" You asked as he followed her.

"Just the usual chores, duh," she kept walking heading toward the kitchen, "What else would I doing fuck-face?"

Letting out a growl you kept walking behind the female of the different species. Keeping silent you listened as (NAME) had started humming, it was a tuned that he was unfamiliar to you. But, all the same, you like the way it sounded more or less because of her voice, there's so many things wrong with you! Starting off you had been helped to realize something, something that you probably would've never once known 1 million sweeps or you wouldn't wants to happen and that many. It was all thanks to my morial, if it wasn't freak that you never have to deal with this realization, why those lewd thoughts were coming up earlier; you had the biggest flesh-crush on this little mutant. And the worst thing was, well at least to you, that there was nothing you do about this.


End file.
